What Love Can Create
by IshiHatake23
Summary: SEQUEL to 'A Wolf in Heat and A Man in Love'. After the mating, Kakashi finds he can't change back into a human. He and Zabuza journy to see Kanna, Kakashis grandmother, to pinpoint the problem. CONTAINS YAOI and MPREG! You have been warned...
1. Life Within

**Okay first chapter. As you know Zabuza dominated Kakashi while he was in heat. Now what could possibly come out of it?**

***Disclaimer! .Nothing.**

_**Life Within**_

This was bad, very very bad. The morning after Kakashi had woken up beside Zabuza he was unable to change back to his human form. This alarmed him, he'd always been able to transform back after the heat had passed. Thankfully Zabuza, who had changed back to a human because his chakra had depleted, had stayed with him and was also getting a little worried for the Copy Nin.

"Do you know of any reasons why you wouldn't be able to change?" Zabuza asked while petting the soft fur of Kakashis back.

"No. I've never had a problem with it before."

Zabuza pulled Kakashi close to him. He stroked the soft fur of his back and ass. Kakashi relaxed a little and lifted his tail, liking the attention. Zabuza nipped at the okamis neck, well tried anyway, the silver coat was much to thick. So to make up for the lack of contact the tanned man gripped his wolf lovers firm ass.

"Zabuza!" Kakashi yelped t the hard squeez.

"What? I can't have a little fun?"

"I'm in distress here and you want to have fuck me?"

"Is that so wrong?" Zabuza shoved his tongue in his mates muzzle.

The kiss was messy, but not much could be done about that. They continued to play with each others tongues until they remembered the basic mammal need for panted for awhile, Zabuzas hands still roaming over Kakashis well built body. He gave another hard squeez and a suggestive grind to the okamis ass.

"You know beastiality is frowned on in most society." Kakashi mummbled.

"Oh? I guess someone forgott to send me the memo." He let go of Kakashi and transformed into a brown wolf, like he'd done last night.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good." Zabuza pounced on his uke in an almost playful manner.

"Zabuza, will you-_fuuuck_!" Kakashi moaned as his dom entered him.

"Mmmm, don't think I'll ever get tired of feeling you clench around me." Zabuza pressed in farther wanting Kakashi to feel all of him.

The silver beast pushed his ass up, teasing Zabuza into moving. The brown wolf happily obliged to his ukes desires, thrusting in hard and fast. They moved together in great surges of lust and passion. Their hips crashed together each time the larger thrust in, pushing Kakashi closer and closer.

After another particularly hard strike to his prostate, Kakashi was throwing his head back in absolute bliss. While he was still on his orgasmic high, his long tail moved up and down Zabuzas leg, then his side, and up to his dark muzzle.

"My sexy silver okami, do you know how beautiful you are when you come?" He gave another hard thrust and came in his uke.

They curled up together, intangling their tails and sighing in content. Zabuza licked the mark he'd left on Kakashis neck, whike Kakashi was nibbling his ear. After he got bored of gnawing on his doms ear, Kakashi lay his head on Zabuzas shoulder in contentment.

"Love?" Zabuza asked nudging his partner.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi replied, opening his mismatched eyes.

"Is there anyone who knows about your particular transformation enough to help?"

Kakashi thought then growled. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Kanna."

"She know alot about your clan?" Zabuza questioned, noting the malice Kakashi used when he sopke her name.

"Yeah. Actually she's the clan leader."

"Oh... I thought you were the only Hatake left in your village."

"I am. Only a few have ever lived outside of the sacred grounds on the top of Mt. Fuyumi."

"Okay so let's head up there and talk to his woman."

"I guess I have to."

"You don't seem to like her very much. What is she to you any way?"

"My grandmother."

The trip would take one week to reach the mountain and another five days to get to the top, assuming that nothing went wrong. Kakashi knew he'd get hell form Tsunade for being gone so long and not telling her before he left. Great, yet _another _headache to deal with...

The first part of their journey was smooth sailing up until they were three miles from the mountain base. Kakashi was walking beside Zabuza who had decided to remain in human form, when he felt a sudden stab of pain in his abdomen. He yelped, folding his ears and tucking his tail as he lay down on his side.

Zabuza dropped to is knees beside the okami and checked for injuries or maybe a knot indicating a cramped muscle, but there was none. Kakashi was taking short ragged breaths and his heart rate had sky-rocketed. Unable to figure out the problem, all Zabuza could do was massage Kakashis tight stomach until the pain passed.

When the ache subsided Kakashi got up, shaking off dirt that had gotten on his fur. "Well, that was unpleasent."

"The hell was that about?"

"I don't really know... fatigue I guess." Kakashi started walking again and wishing he had something sweet, like dango.

"Hey, you sure you wanna keep walking? If you're fatigued enough to be in pain, we can stop for a few hours." Zabuza pointedly looked to a nice clearing beside a small river.

"No. I'm alright, besides the faster we get there the sooner I can figure out what's wrong with me. Unless you wanna stop?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about you. I think you need to rest." Zabuza said as he picked up a squirmming Kakashi and carried him over to the river. "Get a drink, then I want you to lay down for a while."

Kakashi huffed and went over to the waters edge. "I'm not helpless, you know. Besides it didn't hurt that much."

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Why do I not belive you?"

"Shut up, Zabuza, I already told you I'm-" Kakashi was abruptly cut off by a chorus of growls.

The two looked around to find about twenty-seven wolves. An older female that could pass as ancient, broke away from the others to stand a couple of yards away from Kakashi. Her white, luminecent fur swaying in thick waves around her face and off her tail. She sniffed the air in Kakashis direction, then her ears purked and her head snapped up.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi only made a soft grunting noise in response.

"Kakashi, son of my late first born Sakumo. My grandson."

The surrounding wolves stared at him in awe. Then turned to Zabuza, looking from him to Kakashi. The silver wolf met the eyes of each and every pack/clan member. They all backed-off and ceased baring their teeth.

Kanna circled Kakashi scepticly. "Why, my dear grandson, have you come to the sacred grounds? And in your okami form at that? Last I recall you do not enjoy this form and only transform when your heat cycle forces you to."

"I am unable to return to my human form. It's been at least a week since I was in heat and my body still won't change. So that should answer your first question."

"I see, you think I know what could cause your body to defy your request of transformation, is that correct?" She looked at the other wolves. "Leave, I would like a moment with my grandson."

They all nodded and left.

"Kakashi, answer me this: were you dominated during your heat?" Kanna questioned as she ran him over with her eyes.

Kakashi looked back at Zabuza. "Yes."

"Bare-back, I'd guess, assuming you wouldn't worry about using any sort of protection?"

"Yeah, and before you ask, no he didn't pull out or anything."

"Last question: Did you bother to try and clense his climax from your body?"

"No. I saw no reason to do so." Kakashi replied, not bothering to hide his confusion.

She smiled. "Then yes, I know what is stopping your body from transforming."

"And that would be?" Kakashi inquired, a sickening dred washing over him.

"You carry a new, tiny life within your body. You will bare young."

**U/Note: First Chapter is done! Geez that was herder then I thought...**

**Kakashi: Oh my God...*turns to Zabuza* You fucking knocked me up!**

**Zabuza: Sorry, but come on you know you loved the sex.**

**Kakashi: Fuck both of you.**

**Me/Zabuza: Gladly!**

**Kakashi: I didn't mean it like that!**

**R&R please! I will give you a vertual cookie... but not the gingersnaps...those are MINE...**


	2. Taking the News

**La Gasp! Kakashi? Pregnant! Oh, who could have predicted it? ...*sing-song voice* I could! So how will Kakashi and Zabuza handle the news?**

"What?" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi numbly sat down to avoid passing out.

"He was fertile, your body answered his call and now he carries pups." She explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell? Could you be wrong?" Zabuza asked franticly.

Kanna walked over to her grandson and pressed her muzzle against his belly. She smiled as she felt a small bump, indicating what felt like the head of a pup. The old wolf motioned Zabuza to place his hand where her nose had been. Kakashis ears flattened as his lover stroked the area of interest.

Zabuza couldn't belive what he felt. He felt the tiny bump inside his lover, his pup. The knowledge that the one he loved was going to have his baby made his heart sing. He hadn't expected to feel so happy. As he continued to stroke the little swell in his lovers belly, he gently cradled Kakashis head in his lap.

Kakashi lifted his muzzle and looked at Zabuza with questioning eyes."Zabuza?"

"You're going to be a mother, Love."

The copy nin seemed a little unnerved, almost frightened at the news. He looked down at his abdomen curiously, but still hesitantly. He pressed his muzzle where Zabuzas hand was rubbing, and felt what his grandmother had said was there. Using his superior hearing, already hightened from the transformation, heard a tiny heartbeat.

"Can you hear it's heartbeat, too?" Zabuza asked his lover.

"Yes..."

"What's wrong, Love? Don't you wanna be a mommy?"

Kakashis head shot up, his animal instincts forbidding he do anything to reject his baby. "No. I want to, I do. But...Zabuza I'm not a good teacher to my students, what mekes you think I'll be a good parent?"

"Love, you're a wonderful teacher and you'll be an amazing parent."

Kakashi sighed defeatedly. How would the village handle this? How would his friends react to the knowledge that the father was a rouge, an S class at that? Would his babies be teased or shunned? Would they be taken away from him? The more he thought the more he felt like crying. He curled closer to Zabuza and hid his face in the mans side.

"Love?"

Kakashi looked up withh those big mismatched eyes and made a tiny whimper.

Zabuza immediatly understood and hugged his silver okami tight. "It'll be okay, Love. I won't let anything happen to you or our pup."

"I can not help you after you go home, but I can insure your safty and comfort before and while you give birth." Kanna said, her voice soft as the wind.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You and your mate may stay here, on the sacred grounds, to carry and birth your young."

"...I don't..."

"Come on, Kakashi. This isn't exactly an oppertunity we can afford to refuse. Besides, it will be safer for the two of you." Zabuza reasoned as he rubbed Kakashis stomach.


End file.
